Starting Over
by toejam18
Summary: Layla gets drafted to Raw as soon as she was starting to to feel welcome with the ECW and Smackdown superstars. Will she make new friends and find love among the way? LaylaXJeff, MickieXMatt
1. Finding Out

**Starting Over**

Authors Note

I do not own anything in this story. Sucks don't it :(

There really is no timeline, but it starts in the WWE draft pick and is after Wrestlemania24 but before Backlash.

The draft pick is set out like the 2007 draft picks, with a person from a brand winning a match and the brand that person is representing gets a draft pick.

This story takes place with Jeff still as the Intercontiental Champion, Mickie James as the Womens champion and Matt Hardy not as the U.S. Champion. Jeff Hardy did not fail his drugs test in this story, but CM Punk still won the Money In The Bank.

This is my first story so sorry if it sucks.

Just to let you know im from the UK, so if any Americans or people from other countries or cultures read this, the spelling will be different.

Lastly, my imagination is not that great, so if I havent updated in a while, chances are I have run out of ideas. This dosent mean I have stop writing this story. If I havent given you a reason why I am not updating frequently, it means I am thinking about what to write next.

Summary

Layla gets drafted to Raw as soon as she was starting to fit in with the ECW and Smackdown superstars. Will she make new friends and find love among the way?

Jeff/Layla (weird couple I know, but meh, had to be different :p)  
Other supporting charcters will be: Matt Hardy, Mickie James, Shelton Benjamin and Maria.  
There will be more couples, but I will need to think about them before I post them.

Pointless drivelling finished, on with the story

* * *

Layla was sitting in the locker room, with her good friends Victoria and Kelly Kelly. It was an interbrand episode of Raw, because of the 2008 draft picks. 3 of the 10 draft picks had already been chosen, with Shawn Michaels and Elijah Burke moving to Smackdown!, and Umaga moving to ECW. Being part of the ECW roster made Layla a bit nervous with the Samoan Bulldozer moving to ECW, but she thought if she can handle Big Daddy V, Umaga should not be no problem. At the moment another draft pick match was happening, and it was a triple threat match with Mr. Kennedy representing Raw, Rey Mysterio representing Smackdown! and Chavo Guerrero representing ECW. The match was near a close as Chavo was hanging in the ropes, a perfect position for Rey Mysterio to hit the 619, with Kennedy staggering around outside the ring.

"619! Wooo! Go Rey Rey." Victoria was cheering because it looked like her brand was going to get another pick. Layla and Kelly watched in suprise, as they have never seen Victoria so perky before. However, as Mysterio was lining up for the West Coast Pop, Mr. Kennedy got up, and threw Rey off the apron. "Damn it! Stupid Kennedy!"

Kennedy climbed to the top rope, and proceeded to do a picture perfect Kenton Bomb directly on to Chavo. With two finishers in less that 30 seconds, it seemed highly unlikely that Chavo was getting up for a while. With Mysterio still down outside the ring, Kennedy clambered onto Chavo for the 3 count and to pick up the win and another draft pick.

The television set the 3 divas were watching on was buzzing with noise as Jerry 'The King' Lawler and Michael Cole were in a heated argument. Layla, Kelly and Victoria found this highly amusing.

"Kennedy got lucky! It was all of Rey Rey's hard work that won the match!" Coles voice rang out. "He was playing possum the whole time!"

"Yea, but that is the genius of the plan! Why should Kennedy waste his talent on Mysterio and Guerrero when he can watch two amateurs go at it, and play it to his advantage and pick up the win!"

This time it was hardcore legend Mick Foley's voice which spoke. "Now hold on a second there King, nobody is denying that Kennedy has talent and potential, but all of us know that if that match would of been Mysterio Vs. Kennedy in a singles match, Rey would of won everytime."

"Now that is a load of bull-!" King was cut off by ECW commentator Tazz.

"Will you ladies give it a rest, we are about to see which superstar gets drafted."

By the end of that, Victoria had a big grin plastered on her face. "You do know that Foley was correct, right?" This caused Kelly to burst into a fit of giggles, and Layla's lips creeped up into a smile.

"Yea we know."

All 3 divas turned their attention back to the TV screen, as they were all interested to see which superstar or diva was changing brands. When the superstar had been chosen all 3 ladies looked at each other in shock.

Layla was the first one to speak. "Me?"

* * *

Jeff Hardy was walking around the car park trying to find where he had left his rental car.

Muttering to himself, he said, "Stupid car. See this is why I didn't want a black car because it is too damn hard to find. If I got a different colour like purple, or orange, or pink this wouldn't be happening." Jeff stopped and pulled a face."Well I have been walking around a car park for five minutes trying to find my car, and now I am talking to myself. Where is Maria when you need her, I need to feel smarter."

On a normal day, the Rainbow Haired Warrior would have been in a big mood about now. But this was far from a normal day. Jeff was in great mood at the moment, because not only did he get to stay on Raw, but from the draft pick his own brother Matt was coming back to Raw,and so was his close friend Shelton Benjamin. Jeff had a feeling that this year would be pretty decent, because along with the draft pick, there are rumors that another good friend of his, Ron Killings, is returning to the WWE. When Jeff had last spoke to Ron a few weeks ago, he had said he was still unsure.

After a few more minutes had passed, Jeff was still wandering around aimlessly until he noticed Matt down the other end of the car park. Jeff then remembered that he had parked next to Matt.

"Matt! Matt!! MATT!!" Jeff boomed. With this Matt turned around to see Jeff striding towards him.

"Uh, hey Jeffro, whats the problem?"

"Hmm? Oh nothing, just wanted to say hi". Matt could see the hope in Jeff's eyes as he pressed the key button to unlock his door. When the 'click' noise clicked and the indicators flashed, Jeff was beaming, and grinned a toothy smile, kind of like a little kid.

"Ok see you later Mattie, good to have you on Raw."

Unsure of what was going on Matt asked, "Jeff... is something wrong?"

"Huh? What? Nothing is wrong. What made you ask that?"

"Well you left 5 minutes before I left, and yet I am at my car before you even come close to yours. Did you go off to piss off Maria again?"

Jeff sniggered a little. Maria and Jeff were always trying to annoy each other with pranks, silly behaviour and immature challenges to see who is better at what. But they still love each other like a cousin loves a cousin.

Jeff answered hesitantly, "No Matt, I just went to the toilet, that is all." Jeff smiled, pleased with his excuse.

Matt looked at his brother wierdly and then looked at the direction Jeff had come in. If Jeff was using the bathroom, what the hell was he doing in the fans side of the parking lot? However, growing up with Jeff, Matt figured it is best not to ask questions.

"Um... okay. So you have me, Shelton and that Layla chick joining Raw, excited?" Matt asked

Jeff replied, "Yep really excited about you and Shelton. It will be awesome having you two travel with me again. That Layla girl I don't really know though. Have you spoken to her before? Because the Smackdown! and ECW rosters travel together."

"I know her, and she knows me, but no, I have not really had a convosation with her. She is a good friend of Victoria though, and any friend of Viccy, we have nothing against."

Jeff and Matt were both good friends with the raven haired diva. It was known that they both did not get along with Victoria very well when she first joined the company, but being one of the few veterans in this company, they eventually became friends, and good ones at that.

Jeff shurgged. "Yea, suppose so. Also Lita and Trish said she was really nice in the short time they knew each other."

A comfortable silence arosed between the two, as their conversation finished.

Matt broke the silence. "Well I will catch later Jeff, are you coming to the club tonight?"

"Before asking stupid questions, ask yourself this. Would Jeff Hardy ever miss an opportunity to get himself drunk? Smell you later!"

With that, both Hardy brothers jumped into their cars and drove off.

* * *

Layla sat alone in her hotel room feeling sorry for herself. She felt really upset, but yet, she did not feel like she would burst into tears. It had taken her so long for her, Kelly and Brooke to fit in at ECW and Smackdown!. And now Brooke is out of a job, Kelly is still at ECW, and herself has just been drafted to a different brand. Layla knew deep down she was being foolish. She still stayed in contact with Brooke when she was released, so she can easily stay in contact with all her friends at ECW and Smackdown! Victoria, Kelly, Johnny Morrison, Kofi, Shelton, Elijah, CM Punk, Torrie ,Stevie Richards and Montel are all the people she will be leaving behind. Well, not Shelton, he is moving to Raw too. Well at least she is not completely alone. This caused Layla to smile a bit, but it quickly faded after she remember that the self proclaimed 'Golden Standard' already has a lot of friends already on Raw, and will be more intersted in hanging out with them, then making time with her. Layla sighed. She couldn't even go out with her friends for one last bash, because they all had to fly to Chicago for an ECW and Smackdown! taping. The only relief was that only 3 of the 14 Pay-Per-Views had passed, so Layla is positive that she will get to see her friends at least once a month. This caused Layla to smile for a second time, as it means they will have loads of gossip to talk about when they meet. Layla's smile quickly turned into a sigh as she heard a knock on the door, of the room her and Kelly was sharing until Kelly left. She smiled a third time when she opened it and saw who was there.

"Hey Shelton"

"Wazzup?!" Layla giggled, and made the assumption that Shelton was trying to cheer her up.

By the looks of him, Shelton looked like he was going clubbing. He was dressed in a white doorag; a tight, plain black T-shirt, so it showed off his athletic figure and muscles; and a dark blue pair of Levi's. She had to admit, he looked hot, but there was no way either one of them would consider dating each other. There were too close of friends.

"Me and a couple of friends are going to a bar a few blocks from here. I asked if I could invite you to come along and they had no problem."

Layla smiled weakly. "Thanks for the offer Shel, but I think I am gonna stay in my hotel room and watch a couple of movies."

Shelton sighed. "Can I come in? I feel you need someone to talk to."

Layla stepped back and allowed Shelton to enter her room. He took a seat on her bed and patted the space next to him. Layla willingly excepted.

"Now listen girly, I understand that it took you along time to fit in at ECW, but that was because you didn't know anybody from the get go. Your first storyline was Extreme Expose and The Miz. You, Kelly and Brooke became friends in no time, but who in the right mind would want to be friends with The Miz? God knows how Morrison puts up with him. Anyway, back to the point. You, Brooke and Kelly were all very shy, so it took you close to a year to really become good friends with any other superstar or diva. Now, that you finally felt welcomed, you find out that you are jumping brand. The thing is, I dont want you to be a loner for the first year of your career for Raw. I have a handful of friends here, and I want you to be around me, and hopefully you will become friends with them as well.

Layla smiled weakly again. "Thanks Shelton, but-"

"No buts. The people I am going out with are some of the nicest people you will meet, and if they can accept a young, arrogant superstar with an ego the size of Carolina, I am sure they can accept a young, sweet, pretty, innocent girl with an ego the size of Carolina."

Layla giggled. "You are not that young and my ego is no where near the size of yours!"

Shelton chuckled. "For your sake I choose not to listen to the first part of that sentence."

Layla laughed out loud, and Shelton looked at her with a warm smile on his face. How can anybody not want to be her friend? After Layla's laughter quieted down there was a comfortable silence between the two of them. Shelton spoke first. "So are you in or out, and don't forget I will not take no as an answer."

Layla smiled mischeviously. "So who are we meeting"

* * *

A/N Just for the sake of it, I will show you the draft picks:  
Raw-Matt Hardy, Shelton Benjamin, Layla  
Smackdown!-Shawn Michaels, Triple H, Paul Burchill, Elijah Burke  
ECW-Umaga, Snitsky, Maryse

I will try and update tommorow, if not then Monday or Tuesday. On Wednesday my school is out for a week and half. So I should be able to get a few chapters up that week.

I am going to try and pin both Shelton and Matt with somebody. It looks at the moment it is going to be Matt/Mickie and Shelton/Maria (different again :D. If somebody has any better suggestions feel free to send them to me.

Please R&R, and don't be too harsh :(


	2. Meeting The Group

**Starting Over**

Chapter Two - Meeting the group

"So, are they nice?"

Shelton chuckled at this question. After Shelton had convinced Layla to come to the bar with him, he had told them about the people they were meeting. Himself, Layla, Jeff and Matt Hardy, Mickie James, Chris Jericho, Maria, Charlie Haas and Ken Kennedy were all the people that were going to the club. Layla and Shelton were both walking down the corridor towards the elevators. They were meeting the group of friends in the lobby.

"Yeah, they are all cool. Matt, Charlie and Mickie are probably the only sane ones, but they are still nice none of the less."

"What do you mean they are the only sane ones?" Layla asked with a confused smile.

"Well Jeff and Maria, you have never seen two people so flirty who are not going out. They are like two small siblings, stuck inside their own little world. Always trying to get the better of each other, by playing stupid games, setting silly challenges and trying to piss each other off. Jericho, well he will always get you in to trouble, even if you are going somewhere basic like a zoo. Whether it is with the boss, the authoritys or just a random bouncer, Jericho never fails to disappoint." They approached the elevators and Layla pressed the button, to signal they were going down. "Last but not least, we get to Kennedy. Kennedy is a lot like me. Loud and obnoxious and there is not an alcoholic drink that guy has not drunk. It is torture when he is with Chris, and when they are up to trouble." The elevator doors opened and they both stepped in, and Shelton pressed the ground floor button.

Layla was feeling nervous as she felt the lift move down. "It dosen't sound as if I will fit in with your group. Shelton, I don't want to feel like a reliability. If you don't think I will fit in or they won't like me, tell me and I will go back to my room." She said softly.

Shelton had to fight the urge to grin widley. "Honey, if Charlie can fit in with us lot, im sure you can to."

Layla smiled slightly as Shelton put his arms around her shoulders. The elevator stopped at the second floor to let someone on. A couple of teenagers who had their hands entwined entered the elevator. However, when they say Shelton and Layla, they pulled their hands apart and got inside. Layla could feel the teenage boy checking her out, and saw that the teenage girl was checking Shelton out. When Shelton noticed this, he puffed out his chest, and the girls eyes nearly popped out of her head. Layla had to use all her might to stop herself from laughing. When the doors opened and the couple walked out, both Shelton and Layla burst into laughter.

"Did you see the girls face after you stuck out your chest?" Layla asked after the laughter had died down.

Sheldon let you one last laugh. "Yeah. It took all my strength to stop myself from laughing." Sheldon looked around the lobby and noticed Mickie and Chris sitting in the seating area. "C'mon there is Mickie and Jericho." Shelton walked over, and Layla trailed behind. Mickie noticed them first, and smiled at both of them.

"Hey Shel. Hey Layla." Mickie said.

Shelton greeted Mickie with a warm smile and kissed her on the cheek. "Hey Micks." When he said that, his face turned all serious, and he looked straight at Chris. "Jericho." He said plainly.

Chris then put on a serious face. "Benjamin." He answered with the same amount of emotion that Shelton had. They stared at each other for a few seconds. Neither one of them breaking the gaze. Layla was confused, as she thought Shelton said they were friends. After a few seconds, she noticed Sheltons lips twitch into a smile, which caused Chris to smile widely and shout, "HA! Champion!" and raise his hands in victory. Shelton then smiled, and shook his head taking a seat next to Mickie. He then encouraged Layla to sit in the armchair opposite to him. Layla obliged, but was still nervous.

After Chris' victory cheer, he pulled his hand across and taped fists with Shelton. "Good to have you back bro."

"Its good to be back." He then looked around. "Where is everyone else?"

Mickie answered this time. "Matt was here, but he went to update his Myspace. He should be back any minute now. Me and Chris were early, so we haven't seen Maria, Jeff, Charlie or Ken."

"Ken is going to be late, just like he always is. Jeff is probably tormenting Maria somewhere, or vice versa and Charlie sent me a text a few minutes saying he will be down in a minute." Jericho explained. He then turned his head and examined Layla. "Well, well, well who do we have here?"

Layla smiled shyly. "Hi, im Layla."

"Well I can tell from the way you are looking at me that you are on the drug called Jerichol."

Layla looked confused as she looked lost for words.

"Don't worry about him hun, he's a bit of a monster." After Mickie spoke those words, Jericho playfully put his hand over his heart.

"Mickie, whats the new girl gonna think if you insult me like that."

"Chris, the 'new girl' does have a name!" Chris pulled a face at this and when he looked away Micke mouthed the words, 'pretend to be upset'. Layla and Mickie both grinned mischeviously. Shelton looked on im amusemant.

Layla's faced suddenly turned serious. "Yea Chris I do have a name you know, and I would appreciate it if you would use it." She said the bitchiest tone she could manage.

Chris turned around, his face in shock. "But-. I-. You-." He then sighed in defeat. He looked up though when he heard Mickie laughing. He looked around and saw both Shelton smiling goofily, and Layla grinning innocently. He then smiled and looked at Layla. "You'll fit in just fine huh." This caused Layla to smile, and she knew from that point on she will be fine at Raw.

Then she heard a voice from behind her. "Hey guys. Whats the joke?" Matt came around from behind and into her view. He then plopped down in between Shelton and Mickie. Shaking Shelton's hand he said, "welcome back." Shelton smiled and nodded. He then turned to look at Layla, and nodded in her direction. Layla nodded back. "So what are we talking about?"

Mickie was about to answer, when she saw Charlie coming over. "Hey Haas!" She said.

"Hey Micks! What up everyone?" He then sat down in an armchair next to Layla. "Arn't we missing 3 people?"

Matt answered this time. "Dunno where Kennedy is, but Jeff and Maria are over in the computer area having a Miniclip tournament. They said they will be over soon." Shelton and Charlie both grinned at this, but Mickie sighed and shook her head.

A few minutes passed and all six of them sat, talking in convosation.

* * *

"Haha! Yes! I just killed another guy!"

"Aww c'mon! Yours is respawning faster then mine is!"

Maria and Jeff were sitting next to each other on seperate computers, and for the last half an hour have been playing video games on . They had decided to play first to 5. The scores were tied at 4-4. They were currently playing a shooting game, with 45 seconds left on the clock. Maria was winning.

"I told you I would beat you Jeffrey!"

"Don't Jeffrey me! You are getting more people to kill and I hardly get any!"

"Oh psh! The excuses you come up with! Just admit defeat Hardy Boy!"

"Hey there is still 25 seconds left..." Jeff paused as he watched the clock. "... NOW!"

In this last 25 seconds, the pair of them nearlly broke the keyboard with the amount of button mashing going on. When the game had finished they both looked at their scores.

Maria looked at her score. "Haha! Yes! I got 18769! What did you get loser?"

Jeff looked at his score then smirked at Maria. "20079... loser!"

Maria's face fell. "You... You beat me?"

"Thats right. I have one again proven how much more awesome I am over you."

Maria smiled again. "In your dreams flyboy!"

"Come on loser, we have to go meet the others!"

They both got up and Jeff put his arms loosly around her should. Maria smiled up at him. "Isn't that Layla girl coming tonight?"

"Supposedly. Have you spoke to her? Whats she like?" Jeff asked

"We have said hi at Pay-Per-Views, but thats really it. She seems nice enough and she is friends with Kelly."

Jeff grinned, "Sounds like Layla is pretty shallow then."

Maria squirmed out of Jeffs arm, and then hit him in the arm. "Shut up! She's my friend too."

Jeff laughed, "C'mon lets go meet the others."

With that they walked off towards their friends direction.

"Oh. Give me a minute I need to drop off my key."

* * *

Layla's POV

Woah, all these people are so nice! No wonder Shelton wanted me to meet them. I have to thank him for that later. I would do it now, but, you know, he is in deep convosation with Matt and Charlie. If Kennedy and Jericho weren't talking so loudly I might be able to hear them. Hmph!

"I couldn't help but notice your accent isn't American. It is very faint, but im guessing it is English?"

I turn to look at Mickie. "Yea, how did you guess?"

"Oh we are on Raw. Paul Burchill, Katie Lea and William Regal all have one. Funny how when we lose one person from England, another takes his place."

What? Is she saying she dosen't like English people? Was that a jab at me? Why does she looked so sorry?

"Oh... my... god. I didn't mean it like how you think I meant it. I have no problem with English people! I swear! I just thought it was a bit of a coincidence, thats all." Hehe, she looks like a sweetie when shes nervous. "Where is Jeff and Maria?!"

"Sweetie, don't worry about. We all make mistakes when we speak. I make enough of them for the both of us." Oh good. She laughed, and I don't think it was a nervous one either.

"Heyo peoples!" A voice said from behind me. Everyone stood up and turned to look behind me. Maybe I should do the same.

"Maria... can you tell the time?." A voice that sounded like Kennedy's said. I don't knows who voice it is. They are behind me for peeps sake!

"Huh? Oh yea. I just got caught up beating Jeff." Before anyone got the chance to speak again she spoke to me. "HI! You must be Layla! Welcome to Raw" She held out her hand for me to shake. Wow, talk about bubbly and energetic. Isn't she a little cutie. Oh right the hand! ... There we go.

"Hi! you must be Maria?" She giggled... for some wierd reason.

"YEP! Thats me!"

Before I could start a convosation with her another voice spoke. I think it was Matt's. "Maria, wheres Jeff?"

"He went to drop his key off at the reception."

Mickie spoke this time. "And it took him this long?"

"yea, I thi-" Maria was cut of by a big BOO! Followed by a screaming Mickie and lots of laughter.

"Jeff you jerk don't do that!" Hehe, she is still breathing heavily.

"Welcome back dude." He tapped fists with Shelton. Thats a cute accent he has got on him. "Wheres the new gi...?" He turned around and spotted me. I looked up to him and... HOLY MOLY! HE IS GORGEOUS. Why dosen't he look like that on the TV? Uh-Oh... awkward silence. Quick! Say something before it gets more awkward. DAMMIT LAYLA SAY SOMETHING! ANYTHING! Oh good he is gonna speak.

"Hi I'm Jeff." He held out his hand. I shook it willingly. SO SMOOTH!

"I'm Layla."

Jeff's POV

'DING'. No answer. When did receptionists stop answering the bell. Grrr no one here. 'Ding'.

"Just a sec!" A busy sounding female voice from the back said.

sigh Do these people not understand that I am running late? Oh good here she is. Wow. Kinda young to be working in a hotel, and her hair is purple, and she has piercings! Why are her eyes so hu... AWW CRAP SHES A FAN!

"OH... MY... GOD! YOU'RE JEFF HARDY! OH MY GOD YOU'RE SO COOL!"

Try and finish this quickly Jeff. "Yea, sorry miss, but-"

"CAN I HAVE AN AUTOGRAPH? CAN I HAVE A PICTURE? Screw it, CAN I HAVE YOU?!" Usually I would stay and chat... but I need to meet people!

"Uhh... heres my key?" ... idiot!

"AWW COOL! HEY MIRANDA!" Why is she shouting through that door. "JEFF HARDY IS STAYING IN ROOM 716." She stopped to think. Slowly back away Jeff. "THATS THE SAME ROOM AS CHRIS JERICHO!" Screw slowly backing away ... Run! Jeff! Run! Oh good her superior, she is distracted. GO! JEFF! GO!

Where are those guys at? Oh there they are... Hehe Mickie has got her back to me. Vintage Jeff Hardy coming up. This is gonna be so great! Good Maria. Keep her attention on you. Ooooo im right behind her.

"BOO!" Haha! She screamed. Wow she looks pissed. I am gonna get it later.

"Jeff you jerk don't do that!" She hit me. Hehe, she is still breathing heavily.

Theres Shelton! "Welcome back dude." We tapped fist. Wheres that Layla chick at? "Wheres the new gi..." Oh! There she is! She is lifting her head up. HOLY CRAP. She is hooooot! I knew she was hot, but damn, she is hotter in real life. Uhhh... silence. Looks like you have to be the one to break it Jeffie.

I held out my hand. "Hi I'm Jeff." She shook it. SO SMOOTH!

"I'm Layla."

* * *

A/N:  
Thanks for the reviews whoever reviewed. The bar scene will be next. I will try and get it up before Wednesday. R&R!


	3. The Club

**Starting Over**

Chapter 3 - The Club

Normal POV

All 9 superstars entered the club after a 10 minute ride in a limousine. The club looked full, and all were thankfull for their VIP status. A waiter had gone to try and find the wrestlers a table. Jericho looked around the club and smirked.

"This place has a lot of potential."

Mickie just rolled her eyes. "Remind me again why he is allowed around the female type?"

This made Jeff and Matt laugh. "Keeps him from hanging around with us."

Chris laughed. "You know you will miss me when I'm gone."

"Yeah, whatever Jericho. Just keep it in you pants until we get a table." Kennedy said.

"I ain't making no promises."

A few seconds later a waiter returned, and lead them over to a table in the corner. While they were crossing the dance floor, Chris being the idiot he is, started dancing crazily. It did not last long though, as Matt and Shelton pulled him by the scruff of the neck and over towards the table, much to the dismay of the female dancers.

"What did you do that for?! I was gonna score!"

"Score later, order you damn drink!" Shelton answered.

Chris, happy with the answer he was given asked, "Who's buying first?"

Jeff spoke out, "I will."

Chris sighed. "Jeff knows what my usual is."

Shelton decided not to answer to this one. Jeff spoke out again, instead. "Matt, Mickie, 'Ria, Charlie and Chris; am I to assume you will all have your usual?" All 5 of them nodded. "He then looked to Shelton. "Sorry mate, but I forgot what your usual is."

"Don't worry. It's changed since last time. Just get me a beer."

Jeff nodded and then turned to Kennedy. "What is it you want?"

Kennedy grinned. "I will come with you to help you with the drinks, and see what the biggest drink on the menu is."

Jeff laughed, before turning his head to Layla. Jeff felt butterflies in his stomach._ For Christ's sake Jeff, if you handle Trish Stratus for 5 years, she should come as no problem._ "Umm... what would you like?"

Layla felt butterflies in her stomach. _For peeps sake Layla, if you can handle John Morrison, Jeff Hardy should be no problem._ "A Malibu and Coke please" Jeff nodded and him and Kennedy went to the bar to get the drinks.

"Jeff Hardy, a man who is not scared to jump off ladders, get speared in mid-air and leap through tables, but when a new hot girl arrives he can hardly keep his tongue in his mouth."

"Shut up Ken. I am not that bad. She's a hot girl, what am I supposed to do when I am first introduced to hot girls? You should of saw me when I was first met Trish and Stacy."

Kennedy laughed, before looking at the menu. Jeff decided to wait until Ken has chosen before he placed the orders. "Face it Jeff, it was love at first sight"

Jeff looked shocked at this statement, and turned to look at Kennedy. "What?! No! I don't even know her! We haven't even spoke to each other, apart from introducing outselves. As I said, she is an extremely hot girl, but Jeff Hardy dosen't make judgements on being in love based on a girls looks. He cares about their personality, and whether she loves him back. You have been hanging around with Jericho too much."

Kennedy laughed again. "That may be... uhh wait a sec." Kennedy looked up from the menu and called over the bar keep. He then placed out orders before looking back to Jeff. "Where was I? Ah! Yes." He then cleared his throat. "That may be true about hanging around with Jericho too much, and it was bold of me to say you love her, but you can't deny you have feelings for her." He then stopped to think. "And when the hell did you start talking about yourself in the third person?"

Jeff smiled. "Only when I am being dramatic. And no, I can deny that I have feelings for her because as I said, I don't know her too well, and I don't make statements like that until I get to know the person better. Speak to me about this, in say, 2 to 3 weeks."

"Okay fine, but don't think that this convosation isn't gonna happen."

They both waited for their drinks in a comfortable silence, with Kennedy bobbing his head to the music, and Jeff drumming his fingers on the bar.

* * *

Layla watched Jeff walk off with Kennedy to order the drinks. _Dammit Layla snap out of it! You're acting like a fan girl._

"Excuse me people, but I see those 3 women who I nearly scored with are still dancing. Hopefully no one will stop me this time." He shot an accusing eye at Matt before heading over.

Shelton shrugged. "I'm gonna go join him. Tell Jeff and Ken to keep our drinks on the table." He then sent a wink Layla's way, who had a pleading look in her eyes.

This left Matt, Charlie, Layla, Mickie and Maria. Realising that they were at the table with 3 beautiful women, Charlie and Matt grinned goofily and shook hands secretly under the table. Micke saw Matt's face and rolled her eyes. "Matt come dance with me?"

When you thought you couldn't see a goofier smile, Matt takes the cake. "Sure Micks." With that said, Mickie pulled him off the seat, and holding him by the hand, pulled him into the middle of the dance floor.

Charlie watched them go, then turned his head to Layla and Maria. "So ladies, I see..."

"Charlie can you leave us for say... a minute? We need to have a girly talk." Layla was quite suprised at this, but she decided not to say anything.

"...that there is 3 girls dancing with Chris and Shelton. Better go make sure the last one dosen't feel left out."

Charlie got up and left and Maria turned to Layla, smiling widely. "I see somebody has taken a liking to the youngest Hardy."

"What? No!... Well... Maybe... Okay... Yeah." Layla smiled. "It's not my fault. He's just so freaking hot!"

Maria laughed. "Oh please hun, you haven't seen anything until you share a room with him, and he comes out of the shower, with a towel around his waste, his hair hanging over his shoulders, his skin so..." Maria paused. "What were we talking about again?"

Layla's mouth had gone dry with that story, but she still managed a laugh. The look on her face though made Maria laugh. "I knew if I saw that again, I wouldn't be able to resist."

Layla turned to Maria, her face filled with hurt and suprise. "So... you like him?"

Maria mentally kicked herself. "What? No! I ain't denying he's hot, but me and Jeff are more like the best friends at high school who make a deal that if they have nobody to go with to prom, we should go together." Layla look confused. Maria sighed. "I think he's hot, he thinks im hot, but we have such a good friendship that we would never let it get in the way of our love life." Layla still looked confused. "We will never date, we will never have sex, and if you want to go after him, you won't get any competiton from me."

A sigh of relief came from Layla's lips. "I didn't understand most of that, but I understood the bit that matters. Thank you." Maria and Layla both smiled at each other. "But I don't think I will say anything other than he is hot at this moment in time, because I don't even know him too well."

Maria shurgged. "Fair point. But don't keep it waiting too long. You need to keep a tight grip on that boy." Layla nodded. At that point Jeff and Kennedy both came back with the drinks. Charlie was also with them.

"Hey ladies. Charlie said you kicked him out. Why is that?"

Maria sent a wink towards Charlie before answering, "No reason. We just needed to talk." She then sent a wink towards Layla.

Jeff nodded and sat down with Kennedy and Charlie. Kennedy asked, "We got everyone drinks. Where did they go."

Charlie answered, "Shelton and Chris went off to score, and Mickie pulled Matt away for a dance. Just leave their drinks here. They will be back."

Jeff nodded, and handed out the drinks. "This is yours Maria, this is Ken's, Charlie this one belongs to you and here is Layla's."

There was a pause before Kennedy asked, "So... Matt and Mickie huh?" Maria and Layla both grinned.

* * *

"Mickie you bring me over to dance and you're not even dancing."

"Yeah, I'm not a dancing person."

Matt looked confused. "So why did you bring me over."

"Maria told me she wanted to talk to Layla, and I thought it would be unfair to bring Charlie, as he has a better chance of bagging a girl than you." Mickie said with a playful expression on her face.

Matt noticed the expression and put his hand over his heart. "Well Miss. James, I don't see any of these fine, young men checking you out."

Mickie gasped and hit Matt in the arm. "That was mean, and for that you have to be punished." Mickie started gyrating her hips seductively against Matt.

"Umm... I'm game." He then started dancing seductively with Mickie, which caused a lot of cheers from the other people. This lasted for a few minutes before both of them stopped. "This was nice and all, but I'm gonna go get a drink."

"Yea, thats cool, I need to use the girls room anyway." Both of them walked off towards their destinations.

Matt walked over to the table. "Hey guys! Oh, my drinks here." He smiled and took a gulp of his drink.

"Matt... you basically just got sex with clothes on, then you ditch her to get a drink and she storms off in the other direction?"

"What? You guys saw that?" All of them nodded. "Oh. Well she needed to go to the toilet anyway."

Layla asked, "Why was she so angry then?"

"She was angry?" All of them nodded again. "I better go check on her then."

Matt then got up and headed towards the direction Mickie was going.

* * *

Mickie's POV

Man, that was hot. Better go to the toilet so I can wash myself up. I'm sweating like crazy after that.

Wow! Tonight is really packed. Gosh, some of these womans are real sl- Hey! What The?!

"Hey watch where you are going! You spilt your drinks all down my top!"

The drunk person who had walked into me responded, "Woah! Sorry love, but with all due respect you should watch where you're going!"

"What?! You walked into me you... You know what? Screw it! It dosen't matter, just be careful next time." Not wanting to pick a fight with a drunk male, I stormed off towards the direction I was heading. I entered the bathroom and cleaned myself up. Luckily, not much off the drink spilt on me and whatever it was it was clear. I am wearing a black top so at least it did not stain.

I exited the bathroom, only to be pushed back in by the drunk guy who had spilt his drink on me.

"You were giving me the eye back there Love!"

"What? No! I wasn't! I-" I was cut because he had decided to crash his lips against mine. I tried my best to fight free, but he is stronger than he looks.

* * *

Matts's POV

Jeez, what is she doing in there? Aha! The doors opening. Yep there she is. She dosen't look to... What the hell?! Did that guy just... Yep he did. Oh boy this isn't the welcome back party I was looking for.

I made my way over to the toilets. I heard a scream from inside and ran in. I saw Mickie pinned against the wall, trying her best to escape from the other man's clutches. I rushed him from behind, which caused him to let go of Mickie. I gave him a punch to the cheek, and then the jaw which caused him to fall to the floor. He tried to get up but I stomped on him until he got the idea that he wasn't getting up.

He cowered and crawled to the corner of the room. "I'm sorry. Just leave me alone. I'm sorry." He whimpered. The way he slurred, made me think that he was drunk and probably would forget this whole event by tommorow.

I then turned my attention to Mickie. "You okay?" She smiled weakily and nodded. I was suprised to find that she then run straight into my arms. I was shocked, but obviously the poor girl had been startled, so I hugged her back. "C'mon lets go." I led her by the hand out of the bathroom and towards our table. She still looked quite shook up, and who could blame her? Maria and Layla both noticed something was wrong.

"Honey, what happenend?"

Normal POV

It had been roughly 90 minutes since the incident, and Mickie was back to her bubbly self. After around 10 minutes a man had come to the table and apologized for his friends behaviour. Mickie, being the person she is cheerfully accepted the apology. Shelton and Jericho had reappeared a couple of times, before heading off to a group of girls. All the other 7 superstars were all a little tipsy. At the moment they were having a toast to the newcomers of Raw.

"To good ol' Mattie!" Charlie had said.

All the rest echoed, "To Matt."

Then Jeff said, "To Layla!" Layla blushed a little at this, which caused both Mickie and Maria to roll their eyes.

However, they still managed to cheer, "To Layla!"

This time Maria spoke up, "To Shelton! Wherever he seems to have gone."

"To Shelton!" They all answered back.

All 7 of them clanged their glasses together before taking a big swig from them.

They was a silence for a couple of seconds, before all of them burst into convosation again. This however, was stopped by Shelton who approached the table around 5 minutes later.

"We gotta go!"

"What? Why?"

"Chris made out with some guy's fiancee? and now there is a group of 5 people looking for him. He told me to tell you to meet him at the Limo in 10 minutes,  
or you guys are walking home."

There was a slight pause.

"He made out with somebody's fiancee??" Charlie asked.

Shelton chuckled. "In his defense, she came on to him, and she wasn't wearing a ring. Everybody quick! Chug your drinks"

Everyone done what he said and then got up to follow Shelton out. When Layla walked past, she stopped and kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks for this. I had fun."

Shelton smiled. "I think a certain Hardy boy did as well." He then winked at her and led her outside with the rest of the pack.

They all got into the Limo, and both Mickie and Maria took off their shoe and hit Chris with it.

"Stupid Jericho." They both muttered.


	4. Trouble at Breakfast

**Starting Over**

Chapter 4 - Trouble at Breakfast

Shelton woke up the next morning earlier then he had expected. It was around 8:00AM, and he looked around the room expecting to find his roommate before the ECW and Smackdown! rosters left, Elijah Burke. He smiled faintly when he found out that he was alone, and was now part of the Raw brand. He would not be so lucky next time though, and was looking forward to who his next room mate was going to be. Fingers crossed that it was either Charlie, Matt or Ken. Shelton then decided to go take a shower, and smiled when he realised he could be as long and loud as he want today because he had no roommate knocking impatiently on the door.

After 20 minutes Shelton emerged from the shower room, and proceeded to get dressed. Seeing as he was already up he would go downstairs to try and catch an early breakfast, so he is not involved in the big rush later on. After putting on a pair of black Nike tracksuit bottoms and a baggy white wifebeater, he made his way out of the room and over to the elevators. Pressing the ground floor button, he waited patiently. The doors opened and he stepped out. He walked over towards the dining hall and looked around. At one table he saw Candice, Jillian and Randy. Wanting to get as far away from them as possible, he looked to the other side of the room. He noticed a person with purple hair who had his back to him. He made his way over to that person.

"Hey skittles."

Jeff looked up and turned to Shelton. "Hey man. What's up?"

"Nothing much. Mind if I sit here?"

Jeff shaked his head strongly. "Yeah, sure. Don't even ask."

Shelton nodded and took a seat around the other side of Jeff, who for some reason unknown had taken a seat at a 4 person table. He looked at what Jeff was eating. A cup of coffee with a sticky toffee muffin.

Shelton shaked his head. "Damn Jeff, arn't you supposed to be eating carefully?"

Jeff smiled. "I am eating carefully." Shelton pulled a face. "It dosen't look poisonous to me. Although, I may need a second opinion. Looks pretty safe dosen't it?"

Shelton laughed and said, "Yeah sure Jeff, you won't get a muffin much safer than that." Shelton then looked around. "I thought this hotel was serving a buffet breakfast. Where did you get the muffin from?"

"The buffet. They are serving pastries, so if you are quick you can get something like a muffin or danish. One of the reasons I got up so early. Jeff Hardy is much too extreme for cereal!"

Apon hearing this Shelton got up and walked towards the buffet area. He picked up a danish and a muffin, and also made himself a cup of coffee. After two minutes he headed back over to Jeff, and seeing what he had on his plate, Jeff grinned.

"Damn Shel, arn't you supposed to be eating carefully?"

Shelton sent a glare towards Jeff. "Shut up Hardy. It is too early for Vince to be up and care anyway."

* * *

Layla walked into the breakfast area, at around 8:30. Many people found it weird that she was always up so early, no matter how late she was up last night. Layla was a very light sleeper, and would always wake up to outside sounds. Once she was up, she was never able to go back to sleep. Layla looked around to see if she could spot anyone she recognised. She spotted Shelton eating alone at a corner and was about to make her way over to him, when someone forcefully walked into her, and knocked her back a few steps.

"Hey, what the hell?"

With that the women who had knocked into her turned around, and Layla instantly knew the women as Candice Michelle. "Watch it tramp!"

Layla had heard from Victoria that this lady was a bit bitchy, but she never expected something like this. "Watch it? You were the one who walked into me!"

Candice then squared up to Layla, and pushed her again. "Shut up tramp! Next time watch where you're going!"

Randy then came from behind Layla, and put his arms around Candice. "Now, now ladies. What's with all the hostility." He then placed a kiss across Candice's cheek and winked at Layla.

Layla smirked. "Nothings wrong Randy, just try to keep you whore on a leash."

Randy then pushed Candice behind him and stood face to face with Layla. It was supposed to intimidate her, and he done a very good job doing so. "You best watch what you say new girl or you might-"

Randy was cut off by an indistinctive southern accent. "Is there a problem?" It said sternly.

Randy then turned to face the direction the voice came from. He then smirked. "Well, well, well look who-"

He was cut off a second time. "I said, is there a problem?"

Randy's face turned a lot more serious, and Layla thought she saw a bit of regret in his eyes. "No. No problem."

Jeff then put and arm around Layla's shoulders. Layla looked up and smiled at the intercontinental champion. Randy who's serious look had dropped, from looking at the two. "Awww, Candy look at this. The freak is marking his territory on the freakier." Candice burst into a fit of giggles.

Layla just looked at Jeff with confused eyes. Jeff noticed this look and just shrugged before putting his gaze back onto Randy. "Awww look Layla, here we have the resident porn star and Timberlake." Randy and Candice both stopped laughing and shot a glare at Jeff. It was now Layla's turn to burst into giggles. Who knew such an over-used insult could be so funny when it is said in a hot Southern accent.

"You had better watch what you say Hardy." Orton growled.

"Oh yea? Now tell me Randy, why is that?"

Just as Randy was about to answer, he felt Candice pulling on his arm. "C'mon Randy. He is not worth it."

Orton looked at Candice, and then smirked back to Jeff. "See you later Hardly."

Jeff glared at Randy and Candice, and then turned to Layla with concern in his eyes. "Are you okay?"

Layla's eye caught Jeff, and they just stared into each other. Layla cleared her throat, and answered, "Yeah, I'm fine. What's their problem anyway?"

Before Jeff could answer, Shelton came up to check on Layla. "I see you have already had a run in with some assholes. Are you okay?"

Layla just sighed and smile. "As I told Jeff, I am fine"

Shelton smiled back and said, "Thats good. Don't worry about them two, or their little clique. Not all of Raw are like them."

Layla nodded, but then turned her attention back to Jeff. "Thank you for sticking up for me. We barely know each other, and you risked getting into a fight for me. Thank you."

Jeff just smiled handsomely, and Layla had to use all her strength to stop her legs from becoming weak. "It's no problem."

"So, what was their problem anyway?"

Shelton sighed and answered, "Go get some breakfast, and find us at the table we are sitting at. It's a long and stupid story."

A/N:  
Seeing as I only got 1 review last chapter, I will put in the R&R this chapter :)


	5. Why There's Hate and Pancakes

**Starting Over**

Chapter 5 - Why There's Hate and Pancakes

* * *

Layla found the table Shelton and Jeff were sitting at. It's not hard to find something when a person with purple hair is sitting at it. She had a bagel, orange juice and muffin. She took a seat opposite Jeff, and next to Shelton.

"So... whats the problem?"

Shelton sighed. "As I said it's a long and stupid story."

"We should tell her. If she is going to hang around with us she needs to know."

Shelton nodded. Jeff started speaking, "I'm sure you heard about my drug problem back in 2003." Layla suddenly felt uncomfortable, but nodded anyway."Well it wasn't as bad as some of the rumors suggested, but it was an addiction to painkillers, so the result was getting fired. When I returned it stirred up some trouble, as they were saying if I can get a second chance, who else would be given a second chance?" Unsure of what to say, Layla nodded, and Jeff continued, "well some of the people who knew me before I got fired didn't like the rumors, so they would get into fights trying to protect me. The people protecting me were people like Trish, Victoria, Shawn Michaels, Matt, Shane Helms, RVD and most suprisingly I heard that Edge and Lita were sticking up for me, so at least Matt is civil with them now. Anyway, back to the point, people like that started getting into fights with people like Orton, Candice, Melina, Jillian, Chris Masters, Carlito, Kenny Dykstra, Johnny Nitro and Joey Mercury. A lot of people waited for me to return until they made a judgement like that. When I did return, it died down as a lot of people realised I was a good guy, and even Nitro saw that and stepped out of the picture. For around a year there was not much trouble between the guys, but there were a lot of diva's getting into fights about it. It eventually led to Victoria wanting to move to Smackdown! to stay out of trouble, and Trish and Lita leaving so they were on good terms with the WWE, just incase they wanted to make a comeback. It kicked off again when Chris Masters was fired. He was fired for drugs, and a lot of his friends got pissed, saying bullshit like 'If Jeff is allowed a second chance why isn't Chris?'"

For the first time so far Shelton spoke. "Well, people like me thought it was a piss take that a guy who was 25 looked like a person in their late 30's because of all the steroids he took, was even considered a second chance. A lot of other people thought this as well, like Charlie, Mickie, Kennedy and Maria. It sort of drifted away after No Mercy, and the only people who are really involved now are Mickie, Jeff, Jericho and Maria on one side, and Orton, Candice, Melina and Santino on the other."

Jeff spoke up again. "There still is a lot of tension between the people who were on my side, and the people on against. But as Shelton said, there are only 4 who still use insults and cheap shots at me or my friends, and there is really only 4 people who can be bothered to fight back."

Layla stared, trying to think about what she's taken in. "So it basically started because a former drug addict was returning, and then a current drug addict got fired?"

"As Shelton said, it's a long a stupid story. Candice was being a bitch towards you because she probably saw you going out with us. Unluckily for you though, seeing as you are stuck in the Diva's locker room with Mickie, Maria, Candice and Melina, the chances are you are going to be dragged into it somehow."

Layla suddenly looked shocken, and spoke rather angrily, "What?! Why?! Because I am friends with nice people?! Because I didn't judge Jeff straight off and say 'once a drug addict, always a drug addict'."

"No one is saying it's a definite, but just be prepared for Candice and Melina being bitchy towards you." Shelton replied. Layla nodded.

There was a silence for a few minutes, as Layla finished her breakfast. It was Jeff who broke it. "so... what are we doing today?"

* * *

Mickie bouncily made her way down the hallway. She was trying to find room 384. The room of Matt Hardy. She walked around the corner, and spotted the room.  
She walked over to it and knocked. She heard a grunt from inside, so decided to knock again.

"Go away!"

Mickie smiled and decided to knock again. "I said go away! It's too early."

Mickie knocked a fourth time, and this time heard an over exagerated sigh and, "alright, alright I'm coming. Jeez."

To piss him off she decided to knock one last time. "What the hell. Didn't you hear me? I said I am coming!" The door infront of Mickie, and a pissed off looking Matt. "Mickie! What the hell do you want at..." Matt looked at his watch. "...10:00. Man I overslept."

Mickie smiled sweetly. "I just wanted to see if you want to go catch a breakfast from that diner down the road. I'll pay for it, as I am paying you back for last night. Thanks for that, I never really said it at the club."

Matt smiled. "Mickie you don't need to pay me back. I was just looking out for a friend. However, if you are inviting me for a free breakfast I will happily accept. Come in, just give me 15 minutes."

-20 minutes later-

Mickie and Matt both walked into the diner with their arms linked. They took a seat at a table near the window, and looked at the menu. After a few minutes Mickie looked up from her menu and asked, "Want to split a pancake tower?"

Matt looked up in confusion. "You sure you can handle 6 pancakes?"

Mickie laughed. "Oh I'm sure I can, it's you I was worried about?"

"Pfft. Oh please. I could beat you in quantity and speed. I bet by the time I have finished my 6th pancake, you have either gave up, or haven't passed your 4th one."

Mickie gasped and pointed her finger at Matt. "Your on buddy!"

A waiter came by, and took their order. One pancake tower (12 pancakes), one coffee and one apple juice. They also asked to have a spare plate with the pancake tower. The breakfast was served after around a 10 minute wait.

"That was quick." Micke exclaimed.

"Yeah, suprisingly it was. Anyway, get ready for your a serious ass kicking Miss. James." With that said, Matt took the first 6 pancakes off the top of the tower and placed the on his plate.

"Oh we will just have to see about that." And Mickie dug into her pile, while Matt started his.

5 minutes had passed, and as Matt had predicted, Mickie had to stop eating halfway through her fourth one. After Matt had finished his, he ate the rest of Mickie's. When he had finished, he threw his napkin on the table, put his knife and fork on his plate, and put his hands in the air for being victorious.

"What was that you were saying Mickie?"

Mickie watched on in amazement. "How do you do it?"

Matt shrugged. "It's a boy thing. We have big appetites, and I needed to protect my pride."

Mickie giggled. "C'mon, lets go." With that said, she drank the rest of her apple juice, and put some money on the table. Matt stood up, and linked arms with her.

He then asked, "So we going back to the hotel?"

"Looks like it."

A/N:  
Thanks for the 3 people that reviewed. Keep it up :)


	6. Pool Side Fun!

Starting Over

Chapter 6 - Pool Side Fun!

* * *

Mickie and Matt were walking down the path towards the hotel with their arms linked. Mickie noticed Jeff, Maria, Shelton and Layla by the pool. Layla was tanning, Maria was reading in the shade next to Layla, Jeff was swimming and Shelton was relaxing on a lilo. Mickie pulled on Matt's arm, put a puppy dog expression on and pointed towards the pool area.

Matt smiled and said, "We gotta get changed first."

"Duh! I was just pointing it out as an idea."

"Sweetie, if you are only suggesting an idea I don't think you need puppy dog eyes."

Mickie laughed. "Go get changed and meet me in the lobby in 5 minutes." They both walked inside and went to their rooms.

When they arrived at the pool 5 minutes later, Matt decided to do a running bomb into the pool, causing a wave and knocking Shelton off his lilo. Shelton came up from the water with a displeased look across his face, while Matt came up with a goofy smile.

"Do you have any idea how long it took me to get on this lilo?" Shelton asked. "You try to get on and it just flips over. On top of that I had Jeff being a prat splashing me which made it more difficult."

"...why didn't you bring the lilo the the side, get out of the pool, then sit on the lilo?"

There was a long pause. "Shut up Matt." Matt just laughed as Shelton made his way out the pool with the lilo with him. It took him no less then 15 seconds to get back on the lilo.

Mickie, who had watched the whole event, decided to lie down on the beach chair next to Layla. "Hey Micks!" Maria cheerfully greeted.

Layla looked up and smiled at Mickie. "Hello Mickie."

Mickie smiled at both of them. "Hey 'Ria, hey Layla." She then sat down on the bed next to Layla, and started to adjust her seat so it was lying down. When she had done that Mickie turned her head to face Layla. Even though Layla was wearing sunglasses, Mickie could tell she was checking out Jeff, who had now stopped swimming and was relaxing at other end of the pool. Mickie rolled her eyes and looked over towards Maria, who had noticed the same thing and had an overly amused expression on her face. They both shared looks before Maria nodded towards Layla.

"So Layla... you finished daydreaming over Jeff yet?"

Layla's head snapped up and looked like she had just been woken up from a deep sleep. "What? I wasn't daydreaming over Jeff. I was... uh... watching the tree's sway in the wind."

Maria giggled. "Honey, its ok to goggle Jeff. You wouldn't of been the first woman to do it. And for your excuse? Hun there is no wind, not even a slight breeze."

Layla blushed which caused both Mickie and Maria to burst into laughter. "Aww has someone got a little school girl crush." Mickie said in a baby like voice.

Layla laughed. "Oh shush! He is hot! I bet you two can not say you haven't checked him out."

Maria answered, "Yeah, but we don't get embarrassed when we are called out on it. Thats something a little school girl does."

Mickie giggled as Layla just rolled her eyes. Layla was about to speak, but all 3 girls attention was sent back to Jeff Hardy, as he done the Hardy cry and 'Gunz' sign. He then done a Swanton Bomb on to Shelton who was still relaxing on the lilo. You heard a grunt of pain from Shelton as he rolled under the water. Shelton came up from the water holding his stomach, while Jeff had his hands up in victory. Matt was laughing at the situation and judging from his face, Layla assumed Matt was the one who put Jeff up to it. This caused Layla to chuckle and saw that both Mickie and Maria were in fits of laughter. Looking at them, Layla laughed harder at the sight of the two.

"Dammit! You Hardyz sure know how to piss a guy off! You better want something Jeff or I swear I am going to kick your ass."

"Well fortunately for me, I was getting your attention to see if you wanted to play volleyball with me and Matt?"

Sheltons angry face suddenly changed to a happy one. "Sure! I'll play."

"Great! I'll go ask the girls and get the ball!" Jeff exclaimed.

Shelton and Matt went over to the volley-ball net, waiting for Jeff to return. Jeff swam over to the side where the girls were. "Hey Maria pass me the ball" Maria just started at Jeff with mischeif in her eyes. "Maria?" Maria just kept on staring. "Maria!" Jeff whined. Realising that he wasn't getting anywhere he climbed out of the pool. Layla, who had just remembered the description of Jeff coming out of the shower from Maria, glanced at Jeff and then smiled broadly towards Maria. Maria, who must of remembered the description she gave Layla, was already looking at Layla with a smile on her face. Even Mickie was checking him out. His purple hair was hanging on his shoulders and his whole body was wet, with the sun shining off the water on his body, giving him a super hero type look.

"Dammit Maria, why do you have to be so awkward." As soon as he approached Maria's chair, which the ball was under, Maria picked it up and threw it at Jeff. It hit him on the shoulder and the bounced into the pool. She then playfully poked her tongue at Jeff. "You do know I will get you back later right?"

Maria just smiled and said sarcasticly, "Ooooo yeah I'm really scared".

Jeff just smiled and shaked his head. He then pulled his head up and examined the 3 women sitting in bikinis. He examined all 3 closely, but probably examined Layla the longest. Getting his act together he then asked. "Any of you three want to play volleyball with me, Shelton and Matt?"

Layla sat up excitedly. "Yes please." She stood up quickly, but stopped being so bubbly and thought. _Sooooooo uncool. Gotta kick my ass for that later._ She turned towards Jeff and smiled sheepishly. Jeff just chuckled. _Hehe. So cute._

Micke then spoke, "If you two are finished, I am not playing."

"Yeah, me neither." Maria said.

"What? Come on! Please guys. It will be fun." Jeff whined.

"No thank you. I don't want to get wet."

"I concur with Mickie. Getting wet wasn't what I wanted to do today."

Jeff looked shocked. "Why the hell are you at the pool then?"

Both of them just shrugged. Jeff then turned to Layla and smiled mischievously. Layla knew he was up to something. He sneaked over to Mickie, picked her up and placed her on his shoulders. "Jeff you jerk! What are you doing?!"

Maria interest piqued and she looked at Jeff and Mickie with an amused smirk on her face. She didn't realise until the last moment that Jeff was stumbling over towards her. He then picked her up and cradled her in his arms. Layla was suprised he was that strong. "Jeff! No! If you drop me in the water I will kill you."

"Must be my lucky day. I got two hot, half naked girls climbing all over me." Layla laughed at this.

"Shut up Jeff! Put me dow-" Mickie was cut off as Jeff done a running jump into the pool, with Mickie on his shoulders and Maria in his arms. Maria and Mickie both rose from the water with death stares, while Jeff came up with a dorky smile. "Ya'll are wet now. Wanna play volleyball?"

Mickie and Maria both looked at each other and then pounced on Jeff, jumping on him and dunking him under the water. Maria even got the ball she had thrown away and threw it against his head. After a minute, both diva's were out strengthed by Jeff, who now was dunking them instead. He grew tired after a while and pulled away. He then asked, "So are you playing or not?"

* * *

After nearly 45 minutes of playing, both teams had decided to say 'first to 5 wins'. At the moment it was 4-3 to Shelton, Maria and Matt. Mickie punched the ball over the net and Maria pushed it in the air towards the net. It came to Matt who lifted it up towards Shelton who spiked it into the other half. Jeff managed to get both his fists under it and it went up in the air again and landed at Layla. Layla fisted it over the net and it came to Shelton, who pushed it up in the air and Matt spiked it again. The shot had a lot of force on it, and ended smacking Layla right in the forehead. Layla fell backwards into the water and blacked out.

Only around 30 seconds passed until Layla regained her consciousness. When she woke up, she found she was lying on the concrete, with Jeff, Shelton and Maria looking down with concern in her eyes.

Layla blinked a couple of times before muttering, "Thats gonna leave a mark." She saw Jeff smile, and both Shelton and Maria sigh in relief. She then looked around and Mickie standing next to an apologetic looking Matt.

"Layla... I am soooo sorry. I didn't mean to! I was just trying-"

He was cut off by Layla. "Matt, it's okay. Unless you are that damn good at volleyball I don't think anyone could do something like that on purpose. And judging from what I have seen today I highley doubt you are able to do that." Layla winked at him, and Matt just smiled.

"Thanks."

Shelton then said, "Well listen missy, I think we need to get you checked out."

Layla turned to Shelton and shaked her head. "Oh no, let's wait till tomorrow. I am fine."

Mickie shook her head. "You passed out honey. You are going to get checked out. Beside we can't do it tomorrow, we are flying out."

"But-"

"No buts sugar, you are going to a hospital." Jeff said in his calm, southern accent. She didn't mind going to get checked out when Jeff said it.

Layla sighed in defeat. "Fine. How are we going to get there?"

Maria answered, "I can drive you in my rental. It is only a two seater though."

"Layla can sit on my lap. I want to come to." Shelton said.

All 3 of them nodded. Jeff and Maria both helpfully pulled Layla to her feet.

"I will come check on you later hun." Mickie said. Layla nodded. Matt looked remorseful, and Jeff looked like his mind was elsewhere.

Shelton spoke, "Lets go get some clothes on then go to the hospital."

* * *

Matt and Mickie were both walking down the corridor towards Matt's room. Maria had Mickie's key, so Mickie was locked out as she had lost her key. Matt was letting her crash at his room until Maria got back with Layla and Shelton. Jeff had gone back to his room as he said he was meeting Chris and Ken later. Matt got to his door and opened it with his key.

Mickie entered and turned to face Matt. "Thanks for this Mattie. This is the second time you have come through for me. I appreciate it."

Matt just shrugged. "Don't worry about it. As I said, I am looking out for a good friend."

Mickie just smiled warmly, and leant in to give Matt a kiss on the cheek. Matt was unaware of this and turned his head, so Mickie accidently got him on the lips. She pulled away straight away, and had a thousand excuses running through her head. She then made eye contact with Matt and they both stared into each others eyes. _Who am I kidding I can't fight this_ _anymore._ Mickie thought and planted another kiss on his lips. Matt smiled, and straight away started kissing back.

The kiss got pretty heated. Mickie wrapped her legs around Matt's waist and Matt brang Mickie over to the bed. The kiss not stopping once until Matt got off Mickie to look down at her beautiful figure. Mickie whimpered at the loss, but it didn't take long for their lips to be entangled again.

-20 minutes later-

Both Matt and Mickie were laying on Matt's bed. Both of them naked, and Mickie had her head resting on Matt's chest. Mickie lifted her head up and placed another kiss on Matt's lips.

She pulled away and said, "You have no idea how long I have wanted to do that."

Matt just smiled. "I know exactly how you feel Micks." He then kissed her passionately.

A/N:  
Wooo 5 reviews! Thanks for all who reviewed. You rock! R&R!

One couple down, two couples to go. I will try and weave Shelton/Maria into it after Jeff and Layla get together. Next chapter will be the flight to the next city.

I will not be able to get as many chapters up as I thought this weak. I am on half term, but I have got a shitload of coursework to do. I will try and get it out the way early, and hopefully will of updated by Thurs/Fri. Sit tight :)


	7. Traveling With Raw

**Starting Over**

Chapter 7 - Traveling With Raw

A bucket full of water had woken Jeff Hardy up the next day. Jeff opened his eyes and saw Maria and Chris Jericho smirking. Maria was holding the bucket.

"What the hell? Why-? What-? Why-?" Jeff spoke as he stuttered for words.

Jericho just shrugged, and Maria said, "I was getting even for you pushing me in the pool yesterday."

Chris said, "I just wanted to watch the whole thing. Maria filled up the bucket and threw it on you."

Jeff looked at Maria. "You do realise you will have to pay later?"

Maria laughed, "Aww is poor Jeffie grouchy?"

Jeff smiled and nodded sadly. He then said to Chris, "We probably have to check out before the cleaning service comes to our room."

Chris nodded. "Yea suppose so."

Jeff asked, "What's the time anyway?"

Maria answered, "8:00. You need to get ready."

"8:00? We don't need to get to the airport until 10:15!"

Chris sighed and said, "No Jeff. The plane boards at 10:15. We need to be at the airport by 9:15. You are not gonna be able to get breakfast. You have Matt and Micks waiting downstairs for you."

Jeff groaned and made his way to the bathroom. On his way you heard him mutter, "Mickie is gonna kill me." Maria and Jericho just looked at each other and rolled their eyes. Jeff wasn't the best person to travel with.

* * *

Matt Hardy and Mickie James were both waiting in the lobby waiting for Jeff Hardy, Chris Jericho and Maria. Maria and Chris Jericho, who were here originally here had both went to find the Rainbow Haired Warrior. Knowing Jeff, he was probably still sleeping, and knowing Chris and Maria, they will probably find the worst possible way to wake him up.

It was now 8:20. Both Matt and Mickie had decided to keep their realtionship quiet for a while. Mickie had to admit, it felt good waking up in Matt Hardy's arms.

"So how long do we have to keep it quiet for?" Mickie asked.

Matt answered, "I don't know Micks. How long do you want to keep it quiet for?"

Mickie shrugged. "I don't know as well. I don't really want people to know that the day we got together was the day you hit Layla unconscious playing volleyball." She then playfully nudged Matt.

Matt looked down at the floor in embarrassment. "Shut up!" He then smiled and looked at Mickie. "I suppose it wouldn't be right gloating about making out with a super hot girl when you just made somebody go to the hospital for a suspected concussion."

Mickie smiled sweetly, but she couldn't hide the blush. Something about Matt Hardy just twirled her around inside. It would be torture trying to fight this feeling now knowing Matt feels the same way about her.

Matt laughed at the cute reaction of Mickie. He then spotted Jeff, Maria and Chris making his way towards himself and Mickie. He nodded towards the direction of the superstars, and Mickie turned around and smiled at the three. She then shot a glare at Jeff. "What in the hell took you so long?! We have to be at the airport by 9:15. Why are you so late?!"

Jeff smiled nervously and answered, "I thought we had to be at the airport by 10:15, not the plane boards at 10:15. I read the tickets wrong. It's an easy mistake to make."

Matt laughed, but Mickie hardened her glare and kicked him in the shins. "You better be rooming with someone sensible in the next city..." For some reason she shot a glare at Chris, who looked surpised that he was getting dragged into it. She then turned her attention back to Jeff. "...or I will move in with you and make sure you do everything I tell you!"

Jeff, being the idiot he is made a joke about this. "Aww Mickie. You know you can move in with me anytime." Matt raised an eye-brow at this, but couldn't help but laugh at his brother's stupidity. Even Chris looked shocked at Jeff saying this, and he was the king of pissing people off.

Mickie scrunched up her nose and punched Jeff in the ribs. Her face lightened up and she shaked her head while smiling. "You're an idiot sometimes Jeff."

Jeff, who was now winded from the shot Mickie had gave him managed to push out the words, "I know... thats why you love me."

Mickie turned on her heels, and as she was picking up her suitcase she heard Jeff mumble, "Must be the wrong time of the month."

Mickie turned to face Jeff with her arms crossed and narrowed her eyes. Jeff laughed nervously and said, "Jericho said it."

Mickie punched Jeff in the same place she had before, causing Jeff to collapse to his hands and knee's. He then looked up at Mickie. "I don't remember you being so aggressive."

"I don't remember you deserving such abuse." Mickie then picked up her suitcase and left for the door. Jericho and Matt left with her, not wanting to get on her bad side. Maria stayed with Jeff and offered him a hand. Jeff took it, but as soon as Jeff started pulling himself up, Maria let go and let poor little Jeffrey fall to the floor.

Maria ran off giggling, trying to catch up with Mickie, Chris and Matt. Jeff groaned and shouted after her, "That's two 'Ria!" He then picked himself up and followed his friends out of the building.

* * *

Charlie, Shelton and Layla entered the check-in at 8:45. Layla looked around and noticed some familiar faces from the WWE. They were either in the shops having a look around, or sitting in one of the many seats trying to entertain themselves. Charlie said he was going to have a look around the shops. Layla and Shelton both decided to take a seat. Layla took her book from her purse and started reading, while Shelton took our his Nintendo DS. Layla looked over and smiled. He's such an avid gamer

"What are you playing?"

Shelton paused his game and looked up, "It's a Sonic game callled Sonic Rush: Adventure."

"Arn't you a bit old for playing games like Sonic The Hedgehog?"

Shelton laughed. "Sweetie you're never too old to play video game classics like Sonic The Hedgehog."

"Oh... Is it any good?"

Shelton nodded his head and answered, "Yeah. You want to have a go?"

Layla shook her head. "Thanks but no thanks. I have got reading material." She held up the book she was reading.

Shelton smiled and asked, "What is it called?"

"Of Mice And Men... in England we read it for school. I enjoyed it back then so I am reading it now."

"We never read that in our school. What's it about?"

"America in the 1930's."

Shelton nodded and turned his attention back to his game. Layla turned her attention back to the book. After 10 minutes, Charlie came back from looking around and was unsuccesful in finding something he was interested in buying. After having a light conversation with Shelton, he turned on his Ipod.

At around 9:10, Layla saw Mickie, Maria, Jeff, Chris and Matt all rush into the check-in. All 5 of them looked tired-out. Layla assumed it was because they were running late to the airport and had to rush. They had only just made it. Charlie had noticed the 5 of them and waved them over. Charlie had turned off his Ipod, Shelton had turned off his Nintendo so Layla marked her page, and closed her book.

"Hi guys!" Maria said in her usual bubbly attitude.

"Hey. What's up with everybody?" Charlie asked, noticing the worn out expressions on everyone's face.

Mickie spoke this time. "Well Jeff the Jackass thought we had to be at the check-in by 10:15, not 9:15, so he overslept. For some reason Jericho the Jackass decided not to wake him up, so Maria had to do it by throwing a bucket of water on him."

Matt groaned, "We were in Jericho's car, and he was speeding the whole way here driving recklessly as ever. Didn't help that Mickie made us run the whole way from the car to the check-in so we didn't miss the flight."

Mickie replied, "Well excuse me for trying to make sure we don't miss our flight."

Seeing what Mickie done to Jeff earlier that morning, Matt thought it would be best to keep his mouth shut.

Shelton looked at Jeff who seemed to be more worn out then the rest of them, and asked, "What's the problem Jeff."

Jeff sighed and said, "Well first of all I get woken up by a bucket of cold water poured on me. After, Miss Congeniality here took it apon herself to assault me three times! Apparently I was being an idiot, so she kicked me and winded me... twice! So when I fell to the floor because of me being winded, Maria offers to help me up but then drops me so I fall back down again."

Excluding Jeff, all the other superstars thought this story was hilarious and both Mickie and Maria had proud smiles on their faces. After a few minutes Matt,  
Chris and Maria went to look around the shops while Jeff and Mickie took a seat with Layla, Shelton and Charlie. They talked for a bit, until the other three returned, and much like Charlie, they had not bought anything.

* * *

Layla and Mickie both entered the plane leaving for Saltlake City, Utah. Today was Wednesday and all the superstars had a house show on Saturday and Raw on Monday. Then next Wednesday they left for another city. Both Layla and Mickie handed the tickets to the air stewardess, who showed them where their seats were.

Mickie had heard where Layla was seating, and as they approached Layla's seat Mickie turned to face her. "You were seat 17-B, right?" Layla nodded. Mickie smirked and said, "You are gonna have a fun journey." She then walked on and Layla saw her sit in between Kennedy and Matt Hardy. She then saw her seat and smiled when she saw the Intercontinental chapion, Jeff Hardy sitting in the seat that was next to her.

She quickly wiped the smile off her face and sat next to Jeff. "Hi!"

Jeff turned to face her, and had to fight the urge to grin widely. "Hey!"

There was a silence for a few second before Jeff plucked up the courage to ask, "So... do you know who you are facing on your debut match at Raw?"

Layla shook her head. "No. Seeing as I have lost plenty of matches to Kelly Kelly, I do not think I will be winning many on Raw." She said, and Jeff could sense a lot of let down in her voice.

"Layla... I mean this in the most polite way possible, but you are a diva search winner."

"What do you mean?"

"You went into that competition with very little experience. Look at the past participants trainers. Candice was trained by Arn Anderson and Trish Stratus. Ashley was trained by Trish, Ricky Steamboat and Matt. Christy Hemme was trained by Arn Anderson, Ricky Steamboat and Dean Malenko. All of them trainers are highly respected wrestlers who have had years of experience. Layla, I don't even think you went to FCW or OHV. Am I right?."

Layla nodded glumly. "Yeah."

"Well ask somebody at Raw to train you. With the right training you can come a very long way in this business."

Layla looked at Jeff. "Who were you trained by?"

Jeff smiled. "Well, me, Matt, Shannon Moore, Shane Helms and Lita were always fighting each other from a very young age. When we came to the WWE we got trained by Dory Funk. Jr. He has trained many people though. Me and Matt, Lita, Kurt Angle, Edge, Test and Mickie James have all been trained by him. Look at how succesful all his students have been."

Layla next question suprised herself and Jeff. "Will you train me?"

Jeff looked lost for words. "Me? Why- Are you sure?"

Layla smiled. "Well yeah. I heard you have trained people before."

"Yeah, but that was only Shannon and Shane. They had already trained with WCW before we trained them."

"I have already been trained by the diva search trainers." Layla stopped and then chuckled to herself. "Man, no wonder I suck."

"Stop that. You don't suck. You're just... inexperienced. And yes, I will be happy to train you." He then paused to think. "Just to let you know, I'm not teaching you any Swantons, Whisper In The Winds or 450 splash's until we have trained for a long, long time."

Layla smiled. "Thank you. I really really appreciate it."

Jeff smiled back. "It's no problem. When do you want to start?"

Layla shrugged. "Don't mind. You're the teacher."

"Does next Tuesday sound ok?"

Layla nodded enthusiasticly. "Yeah. Definitely." Layla got caught up in the moment and gave Jeff a kiss on the cheek. Jeff had to fight the urge to grin widely and do a dance in celebration. Layla had to fight the urge to blush furiously and kill herself.

However, she was comforted by Jeff's words. "I will see you Tuesday then."

Layla smiled warmly and said, "Thanks for not making that awkward. I just got caught up in the moment."

"Don't worry about it sugar, it was only a kiss on the cheek. I was good friends with Trish Stratus hon. I am kinda used to getting kisses on the cheek."

Layla kept the smile on her face and asked, "So back to the origin of this conversation, do you know who you are facing on Monday?"

Jeff nodded. "Yeah. It's me and Matt Vs. Shelton and Charlie. Team Xtreme and The World's Greatest Tag Team are reuniting in the same match. We haven't got the script yet. We will get that Saturday."

Layla nodded. "Do you think they will ever put you in a feud with Matt."

Jeff chuckled. "They have already done that hon. Back in around 2001 we had a little feud. I think... the Pay-Per-View was Vengeance. However, I am not 100  
sure."

"What was it about?"

"Basically, I was making stupid mistakes in the ring and Matt was getting sick of it. Lita got dragged into it and was made special guest referee. I won the match because Lita didn't see that Matt had his leg on the rope. Matt retaliated by dumping Lita, and the feud ended the Monday after, when he pinned Lita in a Handicap match. We didn't like fighting each other, and we would prefer not to do it again. But if we have to, we will."

Layla and Jeff continued talking throughout the plane journey. Near the end of the journey they were talking about their past relationships.

"So how many have you had?" Jeff asked.

"Not many. I have had no major ones since I have been in the WWE, but only two major ones outside of it."

"What happened?"

Layla replied, "Well, the first one was cheating on me. I loved him so much, but the sad thing is he wasn't even sorry about it. The person he was cheating with would rub it in my face whenever she could. He made no attempt to stop it."

Jeff was suddenly uncomfortable but still managed to say, "I'm sorry. He was a damn fool to do that."

Layla smiled very weakly. "Thanks. The second one, we both decided to call it quits when I got a job with the WWE. He didn't want me to see me give up an opportunity of a life time, and I didn't want to see him give up his love life when he wasn't going to see me for most of the time."

"Sounds like a good compromise." Jeff said.

"Yeah. We are both good friends still, and we still keep in contact. I hear he is in a serious relationship at the moment." Layla paused and then asked, "What about you?"

"Same as you. Only had two very serious ones."

"Oh yeah? Who were they?"

"Beth Britt and Trish Stratus."

Layla coudln't help but notice a hint of sadness in his voice. "What happened?" She asked.

"Well-" Jeff was cut off by the captin over the speaker.

"We are now landing. Please return to your seats and strap yourself in with the seatbelt."

Jeff turned to Layla. "Another time sugar."

Layla nodded. After they had landed Jeff and Layla stood up to exit the airplane. Layla noticed Shelton and Maria were sitting behind them. They both had big grins plastered on their face and were winking at Layla. Judging by how quiet it had been the whole journey, she had suspected them of eaves dropping.

* * *

Layla entered the hotel that Raw was staying it, and looked at the list which gives the rooms of which superstar is with which. Layla smiled when she noticed she would be rooming with Mickie James. She also saw that Matt was with Jeff, Maria was with Ashley and Shelton was with Charlie. She smiled bigger when she saw she was on the first floor, so she didn't need to climb many stairs. On the way to the elevators she saw Candice, and saw that Candice was giving her a very dirty look. Layla just pretended she didn't see and kept on walking.

When she arrived at her room, she was greeted by an overly excited Mickie James, who said, "Maria told me about you and Jeff. Tell me everything that went on between you two."

Layla laughed at how excited Mickie was, and spent the most of the rest of the day telling Mickie about what happened.


	8. The Storyline

**Starting Over**

Chapter 8 - The Storyline

Layla was walking through the many hallways of the Raw arena. She had to talk to Mr. McMahon about a storyline she was going to be put in. She did not know what it is about, or who it will involve, but she does know it will be lasting for 3 pay-per-views, drawing to an end at One Night Stand. Layla thought it has to be a pretty good feud for it to end in an extreme match.

It has been a week since Layla had been moved to Raw, and she had enjoyed every minute it. She felt she was in great debt to Shelton Benjamin, as he was the one who had introduced Layla to everybody. They had straight away accepted her into their group and made her feel welcome.

"Hey Layla! Wait up!" Layla turned around and saw Shelton jogging towards her.

Layla smiled and said, "Hey Shelton. What's going on?"

"Are you going to Mr. McMahon's office?" Shelton asked.

Layla replied, "Yeah. Why? Are you?"

Shelton nodded. "Yep. Jeff got told to come as well, so he is meeting me there."

Layla smiled. "At least I am working with friends."

"Yeah. I know how it feels to be working with someone you can't stand. It's a right bitch."

Layla giggled. "We should get moving. Don't want to be late."

"Thats what I said to Jeff, but he just shrugged."

Layla laughed and held out her hand. "Let's go."

Shelton and Layla walked towards Vince's office. They knocked three times and it was Mr. McMahon that answered.

"Right on time. I like that." He then moved out the way so they could enter the room.

Shelton noticed Jeff sitting down on the couch and looked shocked. "How the hell did you get here first? I left before you!"

Jeff shrugged and then winked. "I have my ways."

Shelton just rolled his eyes and took a seat on the couch. Layla sat in between them. They were say opposite Vince McMahon who was behind his desk.

Vince started speaking. "Now as you both already know, Shelton and Layla you were drafted over to Raw. I will be putting you in a storyline which involves Jeff. The storyline starts next week. Jeff will be one on one with Shelton. As Jeff is about to finish off the match, Layla runs down and hits a low blow on Jeff, which lets Shelton win with a roll-up. The week after, Shelton will come down to the ring with Layla and challenge Jeff to a match at Backlash for the Intercontinental championship. Jeff wins, but only because Layla hits Shelton with a steel chair instead of Jeff. It will be made to look like an accident and results in Shelton pushing Layla over and leaving the ring. The next day on Raw, Shelton confront's Layla and attacks in the middle of the ring. Jeff will come down and make the save. The details past Backlash are still hazy, but we have a brief idea that Layla will become a face and align herself with Jeff. There will be a street fight at Judgement Day which results in a no-contest and a ladder match at One Night Stand where Jeff will successfully retain. The feud will stop after that, but Layla will still be the manager of Jeff." Vince paused. "Are there any questions?"

All 3 of the superstars put there hand up and Vince sighed. "Alright Shelton, we will start with you."

"How vicious will my attack be on Layla?" Shelton asked.

"It won't be too bad. We figure you will just hit a T-Bone Suplex on her, and when you are going to get a chair, Jeff runs down to make the save."

Shelton and Layla both nodded, each of the lookied relieved. vince then turned to Layla. "And what is your question?"

"Will my relationship with either Jeff or Shelton be a romantic one?"

"You will not be with Shelton long enough to start a romance with him, so no for Shelton. We will not know with Jeff as of yet, as you will continue managing him after the feud is over." Layla nodded and Vince turned to Jeff. Deep down both Layla and Jeff would be dreading a romantic storyline, as they are still trying to figure out their feelings for each other.

"When you say the street fight will end in a no-contest, I take it something dangerous happens and then the referee calls the match?"

Vince nodded. "Yes that's how it is going to end, but we have not thought about what the stunt will be. We will let you know once we know." There was a pause. "Seeing as there is no more questions, you lot can see yourself out?"

All 3 of them nodded and left the room. When Shelton, Jeff and Layla stepped out of the room, both Shelton and Jeff started slapping high-fives, relieved that their feud was going to be a good one. They chatted for a few mintues until Jeff turned to leave.

Layla turned to Shelton. "I gotta go speak to Jeff. See you later?"

Shelton nodded. "Yea, see you later."

With that Layla turned and went to catch Jeff up. She pulled on his sleeve and Jeff turned around to face her.

He smiled and said, "Whats the problem Layla?"

"You know you said you would help me train tomorrow?" Jeff nodded and Layla continued, "Well I don't know what the arrangements are. What time are we meeting? Where are we meeting? What will you be teaching me?"

Jeff responded, "I will be train you to use your speed for offense before I teach you any high-flying moves." Layla nodded. "Meet me at this arena at around 11:00. I will train you for a few hours, and then we can go get lunch."

Layla smiled and nodded. She had butterflies in her stomach once she heard her and Jeff would be going to lunch alone. "That sounds fine. I will see you tomorrow."

Jeff nodded and turned around to walk the way he was going. Once he was out of sight, Layla squealed and couldn't take the smile off her face. She went back to the diva's locker room to tell Maria and Mickie the news.

A/N:  
Sorry about the shortness of this chapter. R&R! : )  
The next chapter will be training.


End file.
